


Onomastics

by Loony_yellow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим любит играть - с буквами и словами, со временем и судьбами людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onomastics

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> Onomastics - ономастика - раздел лингвистики, изучающий собственные имена.  
> * Бог милостив? - имя Джон является сокращённым от "Иоанн", что означает "Бог милостив".  
> ** Детская английская считалочка, в оригинале также поддерживает авторскую игру слов, ну да хрен с ней.) оригинал считалки  
> One for sorrow,  
> Two for joy,  
> Three for a girl,  
> Four for a boy,  
> Five for silver,  
> Six for gold,  
> Seven for a secret never be told.
> 
> переводы заголовков:  
> Megalomania - мания величия  
> Owner - собственник  
> Rage - ярость  
> Idee fixe - идея фикс  
> Analysis - анализ, анализирование  
> Riddle - загадка  
> Torpor - безразличие, апатия  
> You - ты
> 
> другие переводы:  
> War - война  
> Absolute domination - абсолютное доминирование  
> So hot - ну тут и так ясно xDD  
> Falling in love - влюбляться

**M for Megalomania**

Буквы скачут перед глазами, как маленькие пасхальные кролики. _Прыг-скок, прыг-скок на зелёный, на лужок._ Кролики любят играть, буквы любят играть, слова любят играть. Джим тоже любит играть - с буквами и словами, со временем и судьбами людей.

_Поиграем?_

Имя Шерлока – шепчущее и ласкающее, не выплёвывающееся, как у какого-нибудь Боба, не застревающее между зубов, как у малышки Молли, не текучее, как у Себастьяна. Имя Шерлока необычное, как он сам. Имя Шерлока закрытое – _семь замков, сто цепей_ – закрытое, как он сам.

Джим ложится на диван и ждёт ответа на смс. Смс – это тоже слова. Шерлок любит смс, а значит и для него слова не чужды. Интересно, играет ли он с ними? 

Нет, нет, конечно, нет, - Джим прикрывает глаза и улыбается. У Шерлока другие игры – приземлённые, грубые, но такие притягательные. Он любит играть _в голове_ , и это не может не радовать. Только Джима всегда интересовало, куда он девает в это время руки?..

Шерлок – мастер узнавать и решать задачки. Да, он профи в этом деле, и нет в целом свете человека, который делал бы это лучше – Джим знает, он искал. Но он никогда, никогда не смирится с мыслью, не поймёт, что Джим – мастер созидать. Если бы не Джим, Шерлок остался бы ни с чем – так трудно это понять? Джим Мориарти – король. Царь, шах, султан, кайзер. Джим Мориарти – Бог.

У любого Бога должны быть свои маленькие слабости.

Джим холит и лелеет Шерлока, подкармливает его с рук, как собаку – _раз подачка, два подачка_. Шер-лок. Имя пузырьками газировки шипит на языке, вспухает и обжигает, вздувается волдырями.

_Я сделаю тебя. ШХ._

Джим улыбается. Ошибаешься, думает он. Ошибаешься, тебе не по силам. Ошибаешься, никогда.

_Тук-тук. Я иду._

**O for Owner**

Пожалуй, Джон Уотсон должен погибнуть. Это первая мысль, которая посещает Мориарти, когда он просыпается и открывает глаза, и утыкается взглядом в белый безжизненный потолок, какой обычно описывают в дешёвой фантастике. Пожалуй, Джон Уотсон должен погибнуть.

Он садится в кровати и спускает ноги вниз, к полу. Пол холодный, почти ледяной и как будто влажный, но Джим никогда не носит тапочки. Потому что короли не носят тапочки – они носят костюмы от Vivienne Westwood и изысканные зажимы для галстука. Кроме того Джим любит белое – белоснежные простыни, бледную кожу, такой редкий для Лондона белый снег. Белые тапочки ему бы не пошли.

А Джон Уотсон должен погибнуть, решает Джим. Он обдумывает эту мысль, пока наливает себе молоко, пока намазывает масло на хлеб – белый. Джон Уотсон, имя которого уже не может ничего означать. Буквы в котором – обычные. Фамилия которого ни-че-го не значит. Джон Уотсон, который никто. Джон Уотсон, который никогда. Мориарти бьёт кулаком по столу – молоко выплёскивается из стакана. Джон Уотсон, который умрёт.

Он старается выровнять дыхание, успокоиться. Трёт шею, усилием воли заставляет руки не дрожать. Потом берёт телефон и набирает заученный наизусть номер.

Джон. 

Бог милостив?*

Ошибаешься, Джон.

_Я придумал для тебя сюрприз. Покажу как-нибудь потом. Тебе понравится, детка._

**R for Rage**

Чёртов Шерлок Холмс даже представить себе не может, что происходит с Джимом, когда он рядом. Что заставляет его держать руки в карманах – чтобы не показывать дрожь, чтобы незаметно стирать липкий пот, выступающий на ладонях. 

Ты сделал свой выбор, думает Джим. Ты, чёрт возьми, его сделал. Ярость затапливает его с головой и стучит набатом в висках. Ярость – старая, первая, самая верная подружка – знает, как расплавить мозги похлеще электрошока, знает, как превратить их в кисель.

_Я выжгу твоё сердце._

Джон Уотсон стоит рядом, обвешанный взрывчаткой, как рождественская ёлка. Джим всегда любил Рождество – эйфория, яркие огни, сюрпризы. Тебе нравится мой сюрприз, Шерлок? Как тебе мой подарочек?

_Как мне известно из достоверных источников, у меня его нет._

Каким же ты можешь быть глупцом, Шерлок Холмс. Каким же…

Джон сукин сын Уотсон сейчас умрёт от страха. 

_Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем правда._

Пистолет в его руке дрожит. Не бойся, Шерлок, это игра, это всего лишь игра. Не бойся терять пешек, даже если пешки стали тебе дороги. В конце концов, ты играешь с Богом.

Джим нервно облизывает губы и отступает. Отступает до тех пор, пока ярость не проснётся в нём с новой силой.

_Тебе понравился мой сюрприз?_

**I for Idee fixe**

У мальчишки напротив кудрявые тёмные волосы, завитки падают на лицо и упрямо скрывают карие глаза – _не угадал, не угадал_. Острые колени, бледная кожа ( _грим?_ ), шарф повязан на шею – _не так_.

Джим облизывает губы.

\- Как тебя, говоришь, зовут?

\- А как ты хочешь?

Джим улыбается.

Он любит играть с образами – ничего не стоит представить на его месте Шерлока. Поменять голову, как в фотошопе, изменить тембр голоса – слегка, чтобы не был таким по-мальчишески наивным. Сколько ему? Двадцать? Двадцать пять? Каким был Шерлок в двадцать? Джим прикрывает глаза и вспоминает старые фото, которые достали его люди из каких-то пыльных архивов. Шерлок в колледже – скулы ещё более острые, чем сейчас. Шерлок в химической лаборатории – работая там, легче лёгкого было найти наркотики, и глаза Шерлока под падающими на лицо локонами искрятся, блестят, манят. _Кто разрешал тебе быть таким?_

Когда получасом позже эта маленькая сучка стонет под Джимом, он хватает его за волосы и тянет голову на себя, впивается укусом в длинную шею, в бледную и тонкую, как парусиновая бумага, кожу. И шепчет, шепчет, кричит:

\- Ты мой, Шерлок, ты, чёрт возьми, мой.

**A for Analysis**

_\- Так ты не будешь против, если я его соблазню? – тонкие пальчики Ирен Адлер проводят по его шее, щекочут и ласкают._

_\- Боюсь, у тебя ничего не выйдет._

_\- Так ты не будешь против?_

_Джим ухмыляется._

Потерпеть поражение от женщины – это только начало, Шерлок, это только начало. Имя Ирен Адлер – нестандартное. Оно одновременно текучее и жалящее, как и она сама. И пожалуй, она достойный противник для них обоих, _но одна глупая буква всё портит_. 

Джим любит играть с именами и судьбами.

Джим из АйТи. Ричард Брукс. Джеймс Мориарти.

Буквы, буквы, имена. Дурак тот, кто не придаёт им должного значения. Можно угадать всё – понять, предугадать. Всё просто, всё слишком просто.

Джон Уотсон. _W for War._

Ирен Адлер. _AD for Absolute Domination._

Шерлок Холмс…

Нет, он не хочет анализировать это имя. Он не хочет, он не будет.

_SH for So Hot._

Джим не будет анализировать.

**R for Riddle**

_Я загадаю тебе загадку._

Он загадает много загадок, он создаст целый загадочный лабиринт, лишь бы внимание Шерлока было его – неотступно, безоглядно. Лишь бы никто и никак не смог отвлечь Шерлока от него. Холмс хочет играть? Они поиграют, они будут играть долго, очень долго, до самой смерти.

_Взломать систему безопасности чертового Лондонского Тауэра?! Как?!_

В этом мире всё просто, если знать, куда смотреть. Проверим тебя на смекалку, Шерлок, думает Джим. Проверим, сможешь ли ты справиться с моей загадкой – последней. Сможешь ли ты сделать верные выводы, когда у тебя будут завязаны глаза, связаны руки.

_Будь честен, ты ведь отчасти доволен. Тем, что я вернулся на улицы города._

_Каждой сказке необходим старый добрый злодей._

Джим улыбается.

_С возвращением в игру, Шерлок._

**T for Torpor**

_Первый – печальный,  
Второй – смешной,  
Третий – девчачий,  
Четвёртый – мальчачий,  
Пятый – серебряный,  
Шестой – золотой,  
Седьмой – секретный и потайной**. _

В детстве было веселее. Теперь-всё-слишком-предсказуемо.

Джим готов стрелять по стенам – дурацкая привычка Шерлока, которой он заразился. Не только гениальным детективам бывает скучно. Не только на них нападает апатия.

Джим не хочет думать о том, что будет дальше, он просто нехотя наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок скрывается от полиции и ищет-ищет-ищет. Он найдёт, Джим уверен. Найдёт, но никогда не поймёт.

\- Ричард? Тебе нравилось играть Мориарти?

Эта-журналистка-такая-скучная-приставучая-надоедающая.

Он натянуто улыбается.

\- Мне вообще нравится играть.

Скоро всё кончится.

**Y for You**

Пасхальные кролики, рождественские сюрпризы. Имена и буквы, буквы и имена. 

Ветер на крыше ерошит его волосы, треплет полы пиджака. Джиму всегда было грустно заканчивать интересные игры, но эта подошла к концу, и к тому же, под конец она стала слишком скучной. Сейчас придёт Шерлок, довольный и самоуверенный, счастливый от того, что разгадал очередную загадку.

_Ошибаешься._

Джим Мориарти не любит, когда интересные игры подходят к концу, и любит хорошую музыку, классическую в основном. «Staying alive» - исключение.

_Staying alive созвучно с Falling in love._

Джим Мориарти не боится смерти. Не боится Шерлока. Джим Мориарти не боится ничего – Богу не пристало бояться. 

Шерлок под этим ветром напоминает ветряную мельницу – такой же длинный, худой, взметающийся под порывами. И как не хватало бы ветряных мельниц ландшафту Голландии, так и Шерлока не будет хватать в узких тёмных переулках Лондона. Джим понимает это, а потому умирать ему не страшно.

_Нет... ты не один из них. Я вижу. Ты не обычный._

Ты не такой, думает Джим. Ты совсем другой.

Джим улыбается и прикрывает глаза.

Ни в одном из имён Джима – настоящем, вымышленных – никогда не было «L». В имени Шерлока «L» есть – дважды, дважды, думает Джим. Одна на фамилию, другая на имя.

_Ты это я._

Рука Джима находит в кармане холодную сталь пистолета.

_L for Love_

Ты не такой, думает Джим и стреляет себе в голову.

_В конце концов, я всегда выбирал Тебя._

Но никогда не умел любить.

_Fin._


End file.
